The Rouge Sang
by R. Vennington
Summary: 1x2 main. Duo Maxwell finds his calling in the deadly world of what he once thought was merely folklore and fantasy. What will happen when his own lineage begins to raise questions & causes strife in the world of the dark. NOTE: Angst, violence, GORE, et
1. Chapter 1 Prologue: The RS

**The Rouge Sang  
Author: Roux Vennington.**

**Rated: R/MA**

**Warnings/Comments: GW, AU, OC, supernatural, gore, violence, multiple pairings with YAOI sexual content. Main pairings will evolve. See individual chapters for additional/updated warning/comments. (I have no beta-reader. Yes, that is a warning :D. )**

**  
The chapters will start of short, but I will do my best to remember to update swiftly. So let me know you are reading by comments or messages. I'm not asking for praise; just say something to the effect of "when's the next chapter coming out?" That, believe it or not, that _will_ make me update faster.**

**As the story develops and more and more characters are introduced the chapters will grow in length.**

**(This will NOT be an only vampire fic. There will be several supernatural elements.)**

**Disclaimer: The Gundam Wing boys are not mine. I am not gaining any profit from this piece.**

The Rouge Sang

Author: Roux V.

Chapter 1: The R.S.

His night was going according to plan. He estimated that there was still a good two hours left of darkness before the sun would rise and the new day would begin. To him, that meant coworkers and an ever moody boss and that was why he was making the best of his Sunday night, and making it last as long as possible.

He would call himself a good citizen if any police officer questioned his behavior; and in fact he was. He paid his taxes, stopped for pedestrians, and was always considerate to others and the elderly. That was why, he believed, when night time came, it was ok for him to drink—even though he was only 19—and it was okay for the consumption of small white tablets that were deemed illegal by the higher ups in society. He had earned his night time freedom, hadn't he? He was allowed to stroll up and down from one club to another, to dance with whom ever—to bed with whom ever. And to do it all while riding the latest dosage of mind numbing toxins available. After all, surviving the day, was draining, he wasn't expected to stay the model citizen for the _whole_ twenty-four hours… right?

This night felt extra special to him. He had taken his laundry to the laundry mat during the afternoon and on his way home, saw some disturbing images he would rather like to forget about. They were the type of images that had him seeing a psychologist every Wednesday at 4:30 pm. And since he wouldn't be able to tell anyone about what he had seen until Wednesday, he figured what better way to forget about it than with his favorite company of spirits and white candy.

The crowd was dying at the more popular clubs by the time he got to his final stop for the night. The Rouge Sang, known better at The RS was still packed with people, bodies pressed up against each other, and mist drizzled down from the ceiling of the dance floor every 15 minutes for a constant refreshing coolness that contrasted the bodily must and sweat.

Drinks here were hard. No fruity flavors, no colorful mixes, just ranging from clear to a pitch-black so rich you couldn't see through the glass. All for the exception of the Number 1. This impenetrable red drink was _the_ strongest The RS had to offer, and the most expensive, priced at $147 a tall shot. Its contents were a mystery, but it would leave even the heaviest of drinkers in an almost instant coma. But even the bartender knew, this drink was Duo Maxwell's favorite, and he would get one the house, every night he visited. It wasn't that he knew the bartenders, or even the owners. It was simply that they knew _him_ and that would take FOUR consecutive Number 1s to take out Duo Maxwell, and he would usually order a second or third (depending on his day) to take with his house drink.

Within fifteen minutes, three shots of Bacardi and three Number 1s where going through Maxwell's system. No one could ever tell you how much candy he had had either. He was quick with his hands and fast with his money, and the small capsules seemed to always be in his possession.

He danced when every man, woman, and androgynous in the vicinity of him. He groped and grinded, frenched and panted with every breathing creature. He was an unstable force of energy pinning whoever caught his eye up against a wall until he finally came across the who he wanted to be his last for the night. He was young, maybe younger than him (The RS wasn't popular with IDs, just money for the cool $15 entrance fee and friendly with suggesting your night will never be complete without drinking from their rich bottles) but Maxwell didn't care. The kid was going to be his tonight, if he was legal or not. His golden blonde hair demanded his attention ever since he stepped foot into the room. The bobbed up and down, rocked back and forth as the boys eyes were closed in ecstasy and his moist lips panted, trying to suck in more of the sex filled air.

Maxwell was grinding up behind him, running his hands along the boy's body. He whispered in his ears—as he nipped and lapped at them—of all the dirty things he was dying to do to the boy. His left hand held him tight up against him as his right found boy's groin, rubbed and pushed against it, forcing the boy's buttocks to press back against Duo's own hard, throbbing member. They both gasped. Duo's hand moved and this time slid inside the boy's pants and wrapped around the boy's silky soft flesh, making him gasp again and buck into Duo's hand, consecutively leaving him trapped between the hand and Duo's member.

"So, what do you say, beautiful?" Maxwell purred. His hand began to stroke the boy.

The blond gasped, eyes clenched tight.

"Hm?" He tastefully sucked on the pale exposed neck, grinning with a dark pride at the deep red mark he left.

"Oh, please!" the boy begged, as he withers in Maxwell's clutches. "Please."

"Please go faster?" Duo grinned and began to create his third hickey. Teasing the boy more, making him shout in pleasure, beg for release, beg for…

"Please fuck me!"

"You got it, baby." Duo moved fast, dragging the disoriented blond behind him as he rushed through the crowd. If he wasn't so focused on finding one of the back rooms he might've notice to pairs of eyes lustfully following their departure. He might've notice the knowing smiles and silent nods the eyes shared with one another. He might've notice that they weren't the only bodies that glided easily through the people who seemed to part without consciousness.

But he didn't. He found the entrance rather swifty. He shoved fifty-dollars in the doorman's hand and rushed past him before the man could even ask for the forty-dollar bedroom rent.

The boy giggled joyously as he was tossed onto the bed.

"You've done this before?" Duo questioned his virginity… he may have wanted the boy, but he didn't want to hurt him…much.

"Yeaaah," he drooled out and looked up seductively at Maxwell who had already began taking off his pants.

"Well then, what the hell are you doing still dressed?" He wrenched the boy's pants off of him, and simply tore his thin netted shirt. He saw for himself, the surprise he had found on the dance floor. The boy wore no underwear. He had _definitely_ done this before.

Duo grabbed the lube off the side table, and in the mere fractions of a second had himself and the boy prepared.

"By the way, if you're gonna call out a name, the name's Duo." With that the long haired man thrust into the smaller boy in one swift move and began, almost savagely, ravaging the boy's body. At some point to boy gasped a quick "Quatre" and Duo interrupted it to be his blond companion's name.

They rocked, panted, and groaned. They changed positions. Duo had the amazing desire to keep control over the boy, stay the dominant one, and Quatre seemed more than willing to let him have his way. When they got rough the blond would scream for more. He even accidentally bite Duo's finger that was in his mouth when the man had hit his pleasure spot

They climaxed several times during their short stay in the room. Both leaving numerous marks on each other ranging from hickeys to bites, to even scratch on Duo's back and Quatre's sides.

When the doorman made his rounds at 5:30am, announcing The RS was now closed. Duo dressed, and woke up his blond mate. Quatre yawned, grinning innocently with bright pink lips, and put on his pants—ignoring his once whole shirt. They parted in the hallway after a deep French, and quickly exchanged numbers. Duo would've expressed more curiosity at the blond boy walking farther down the hall and rounding a corner instead of heading for the exit, but his hangover and aching body was proof that he wasn't completely immune to the effects of drugs and drinks. He and several others were ushered out onto the street that was lined with taxis all waiting for the late night crowd, full of hangers, that would've rather slept in an alley than make the walk back home or deal with bright subways.

Maxwell ended up sharing a taxi with a girl he was sure looked beautiful at the start of the night, but now looked… less than elegant. She made small chat about hating work and loving aspirin, and some rather direct comments about the state of Duo's neck, but he lazily smiled them away, hardly paying attention, muttering something about a wild blonde boy-wonder

When Maxwell awoke less than three hours later, his head pounded and the room spun on an axis. He fell over with dizziness when he tried to stand. It took him two more times until he found his baring and made his way into the bathroom with the speed of a dying sloth. Once there, he relieved is _extremely_ full bladder. He opened his medicine mirror, snagged his bottle of some left over 800mg painkillers and swallowed two. He then brushed his teeth, and gargled.

It wasn't until he closed the mirror that he realized the odd brown stains on his shirt and the two-hole bite marks on both sides of his neck caked with dried blood._ His_ dried blood.

He choked, he stumbled back, became dizzy, and promptly fell—hitting his face on the tub in passing.

He cursed and fumbled for his towel. He twisted on the water in the tub and used one hand to hold the now cool wet fabric against his high cheek bone and the other to wipe the blood away from his neck.

Then, he threw up.


	2. Chapter 2: Ancestroy

**Rated: R/MA**

** Annonymous Reviews are now enabled thanks to a caring fan who I will properly thank later on.  
Thanks Dear - R. Vennington**

See first chapter for present warnings & disclaimers.

**Enjoy! **

The Rouge Sang

Author: Roux Vennington

Chapter 2: Ancestry

"Maxwell! You're late! Young man, this is not an establishment where you are allowed to make your own schedule—" Yes it was "—Assignments are expected of you—" They are already completed "—Prioritization! Punctuality! Perfection! Those are the 3-Ps!" Wee wee, sir. Pee-wee. "LEARN THEM!"

Duo slouched into his cubical. His schedule was empty. He had seven articles already awaiting Finnegan, the man with the 3-Ps who more than likely hadn't even seen them on his desk yet, because he was felt he must yell at ever person in the office before letting his less than fit buttocks to sit in his own chair. He grabbed his messenger bag, shoved random papers into it, checked his strangely empty email box, got up and left his cubical.

"MAXWELL, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"To do an interview for a story, sir!" He shouted and took off in a jog, smirking. Everyone knew he already had his stories for the week covered. That was what he did. Always ahead of everyone, on the move, and always on the streets.

His articles were well-rounded, mostly dealing with the "need-to-know" locations in local cities. Restaurants, clubs, bars, musical events, gallery openings, sports, leisure activity—anything and everything making sure the readers of Vi-viv Magazine would always be "in-the-know" of all the latest trends and the hottest places to be.

Maxwell was a traveling man. He knew all the shortcuts, all the best times and where to drive so one wouldn't encounter traffic (though he didn't have a car), which cabs had the lowest rates, where subways connected, which bus drivers actually knew about stops they took people on a daily basses, and who-was-who to get anything you wanted.

His feet took him to Miss Mama's for breakfast. Mama had his favorite Blue Mountain Coffee for the cheapest price around. But best of all, the lady named Mama was actually behind the counter.

"Mournin' hun, wha' hih youz wi'h a two-BY-fou', ro' kill'ya, 'n' plop' ya down in my lil' ol' 'ome?" Her home actually was in the apartment building above the dinner.

"A gorilla, a gazelle, and an irish jackrabbit. I'll get the usual, Ma'am," he pillowed his arms and put it head down for a quick nap until the food was ready. He really wished breakfast took longer to cook right now.

Mama hooted with laughter, smacking the table and walked off to put in the order and help her next regular. Everyone was a regular to Mama if they've come twice.

As his meal arrived and he began to eat, he noticed it didn't have it's usually filling flavor. He ate it anyways and made his usually comments of gratitude and love to Mama and order a large bottle of water to tend to his parch throat before he left.

As he walked through the masses of people filling the downtown streets, his feet drew to another location, this one, not as welcoming.

_He stood over the black stains on the ground. Staring. Disgusted. Wondering back to the sight he saw… two black beasts, larger than wolves… one killing the other. It was originally the sounds, the snarls, whines, scraping of claws and tearing of flesh that led him to the sight. He gazed, not perplexed that no one else heard the sounds. He witnessed as the one beast tore the intestines out of the other, who surprisingly continued to whine. To plead out to the other beast. As the shiny black fluids spilled out of its some how still a live body the creature his eye caught Duo's loan still figure and gave out yet another weak cry. The other standing beast noticed and turned and saw him as well. It stared, and Maxwell stared back. He wondered now, why he felt a sudden calm at the time, looking into black and red eyes. He wondered now, what bizarre voice in his head told him to stay still. _

_The standing creature seemed to let out a breath of air, as if almost sighing. It turned back to the one it had just mutilated than began walking towards Duo. As it came into the light, Duo found himself suddenly looking into the eyes of a tall man, fully dressed, with layered hair flowing like silk around his head._

"_I- I-" Duo began to stammer._

"_Shh, Little one, he'll live," The man coolly said with a young but surprisingly mature voice. He pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on his face. "You should be going now, Little one."_

"_But he—"_

"—_Will live. You cannot do anything for him. Pass on and continue your day, this is not a sight you should have been exposed to." He put a gentle but assertive hand on Duo's shoulder and applied a small amount of pressure. "Be on your way. He will live." Duo nodded and slowly walked away of the man. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the man turned and went back into the alley._

There were foot steps now. Duo saw the ones where the beast had approached him. A set of long-toed paws marked in blood that walked to the entrance of the alley then stopped and became two bare foot prints. The marks then returned, reverting once again into the marks of an animal.

On the opposite side of all the black were two sets of paws walking away from the mess back down to a doorway in the alley. Together. Duo felt reassured that the man's words were true, and that the other had indeed lived.

He walked up to the door. As if his body were acting under its own will, his hand lifted as if to knock, but at the last minute he caught himself in the act and withdrew it. Something deep down in him was craving to know what was on the other side of the pathway before him. Others would say that it was his natural curiosity as a journalist, but he would describe it more like a craving. Whatever was on the other side of that door was silently calling out to him, softly asking him to proceed. He raised his hand once more...

He didn't know what it was, but right before his hand connected with the door something sent a chill of dread up his spine. The coldness was swift and stark, yet it was as if it was caressing him at the same time. His hair stood on end, his body screamed. It was an invasion, this force, this coldness—it wasn't him. Every time he thought of knocking on the door the force grew more intense, until it felt like his breath was being sucked out of him.

He backed away from the door, and looked up at the building. There, in a small window was a man in his early twenties, not the same one from yesterday but he looked similar. It was his eyes though that even from the ground he could see that they were the same as the beast from the day before. He was looking into the eyes of the black beast that had lain in its own black blood. The man smiled and the coldness was gone. _Try the door again._

Duo unconsciously nodded and raised his hand to the door.

There was no pain, no cold, invading force.

He knocked, and the door opened.

To his surprise, there before him stood a young girl, not more than ten years old with shoulder length dark blonde hair and soft gray-green eyes.

"Uh…" Duo hadn't thought of what he would do if someone actually opened the door. But the girl smiled and stepped aside so Duo could walk in.

The landing he walked into was surprisingly well-light. The décor was based off of warm colors, gold tented floral wallpaper, and with deep mahogany floors. A small sitting area stood off to the side with plush sofas that the little girl—after silently closing the door—ran and sat down on. Duo then found himself looking at a larger than average indoor cat instead of a little girl.

"Well, if it isn't the Little One."

Duo turned around the encounter the other man from the day before coming down the stairs. This time he did take a step back as the man approached. "Yeah, uh, I- I was wondering how the other guy…" He looked at the large cat on the sofa that simply looked on.

"How he was doing?" The man offered.

"Uh… yeah." Duo hoped the man wouldn't mock his obvious on-the-spot explanation. But when he didn't begin talking and instead proceeded to trail his eyes down Duo's body, he didn't feel so sure of himself and began to back up again as the man got closer. "Uh, yeah, you know, I think I saw him up in the window right before coming in. So, uh, I'll get going now." As his back touch the door, his hand found that the handle was locked.

"Mm." The man hummed to himself as he stood inches before Duo, almost touching nose to nose. He closed his eyes briefly and inhaled. "You smell… _very_ interesting, Little One." He raised his hand to Duo's cheek and caressed it. "Shh, I won't hurt you. You are far too innocent to endanger me."

Duo cringed at first as the man's hand continued to touch his skin, then slowly relaxed as the feeling brought a welcoming warmth.

"There now, nothing to be afraid of," the man said.

Duo was beginning to feel relaxed, free of tension and stress. He took a closer look into the man's eyes and saw that they were golden in hue instead of black. He felt oddly safe, as if something in the stranger's eyes was giving him reassurance that he's safety was secure.

"Where were did you go last night, Child?" The man asked. Duo barely noticed that his other hand was now stroking his side and that the one that was on his check had moved aside the fabric of the turtle neck he had been wearing.

"Clubs…" He was still staring into those churning golden eyes; at home in those eyes.

"Hm," he man leaned into Duo, pressed up against him, bringing his nose to the exposed skin of his neck. "Which club did you pick these love marks up at?" He let a breath of warm air flow of Duo's skin, making the journalist shiver.

"Rou-Rouge Sang…" His skin was warming up from the man's body and hands. "Wha…" He was growing week. No, that wasn't the word for it, his body was naturally becoming lax in the man's grasp, as if submitting completely to his will. "I…"

"Shh, it's only natural. Relax, Little One, and tell me…" The man laid a soft kiss against one of the puncture wounds on Duo's neck, at which point, his legs gave out; his body only supported by the man's tender, yet firm grasp. "Tell me, who… bestowed these markings upon you?" He was looking down into Duo's eyes now, and the younger man knew he couldn't keep anything from those eyes.

"Blond… Quatre…" Duo whispered in response.

"Ah, Basilicus Quatre Raberra Phoebus Proles… As I said, you smell, _very_ interesting."

"Sui Juris?"

"Hm? What is it Isaa?" The man, still supporting Duo's slack boy didn't show any other sign of acknowledging his younger counter part behind him.

"Is he really…?" The younger man-beast approached the older one cautiously, from behind.

"Mm, a rare find indeed." He picked up Duo. "Little One?"

"Hm?" The older man chuckled to himself at Duo's state. "My name to you is Sui Juris Caliga Letifer Deus." He rested Duo against the door and slowly created distance between their flesh.

"Wha.. What?" Duo's limbs and muscles began to develop their strength again and he was able to stand up on his own. Though, he was still in very close proximity to the man lookin down on him.

"Sui Juris Letifer, or Sui Juris for short." He glanced around the room, breaking his hold on Duo's eyes. Upon spotting the large—once small girl—cat, he spoke once again.

"Fida, you may do as you wish, we are to have drink with the Little One." He said to the cat whom simply stretched and found a more comfortable position on the couch. "Come, Little One, we must drink." Letifer turned completely away from Duo and walked past the one called Isaa.

"Duo…" Duo whispered to the departing man. "My name is Duo Maxwell." Letifer stopped and turned to look back at Duo.

"Your full name, please, Little Duo?" The man asked calmly.

"Duo Lambert Lupin Reggie Patron Compar Maxwell…Why?" Isaa and Fida gasped.

"Most interesting, come now, Young Duo." Letifer proceeded to walk again.

"Wait! Why did they gasp? Why did you call that Quatre…whatever you called him?" Duo stopped the man once again…but, for some reason, for a second he saw, not a man, but the same large beast turning to look back at him. Duo felt that wasn't a positive thing. He looked at Isaa. _Sui Juris._ "Uh.. Sui Juris?"

"Young Duo, names have many meanings in our world, in the world you belong to. It is only natural that your name have great meaning for what you are. The one you know as Quatre is the same. His full name, Basilicus Quatre Raberra Phoebus Proles tells his ranking and ancestry, as does yours. And just like his, it is a name, that those that know the meaning will react to." He looked at Duo, silently questioning and waiting.

"Uh..so what does his name mean—" _Sui Juris_. Isaa's voice whispered once again, "—Sui Juris?"

"That he is Prince Quatre Raberra, Son of Phoebus the God of Sun." Letifer calmly stated.

"Oh…" Duo questioned the credibility of the son of a sun-god part, but then again, remembering the episode from the day before, decided not to. "So…what does mine mean, Sui Juris?"

Letifer smiled warmly at him. "That you, Young Duo, are the Royal Prince of the Lamus Godly Protecting Companions."

"Huh?"

"You are the royal prince of an extremely rare line of creatures known as Lamus—half lamia, half wolf. And I say extremely rare, since your ancestors are the life long companions and protectors of the royal lamia line." Duo looked perplexed. "Lamia's are vampires, dear Little One."

"I- I-" Duo stammered. "Last night- that was- he was-?"

"A Royal Vampire that is more than likely patiently awaiting your return tonight. Now, let's drink, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3 1: Hellhounds and Sightings

**Rated: R/MA**

**See first chapter for present warnings & disclaimers.**

**The Rouge Sang**

**Author: Roux Vennington**

**Chapter 3 (Part 1): Hellhounds and Sightings**

They were sitting in the small kitchen of what he now assumed to be the interior of one of the cities older townhouses. The cat-girl named Fida and the beast Isaa stayed out of the room. Yet, surprisingly, the table was already set with fine English tea set. Duo's knowledge of English tradition allowed him to note that all required was present and in pristine condition.

"I hope you like tea," Letifer said. His regal demeanor of a powerful figure did not change at all as he blew softly on his tea before sipping on it in an almost too delicate manner.

"Uh, yeah. Fine, thanks." Duo didn't make a move to pick up the cup, his hands were presently busy rubbing each other over and over again. "So, uh…"

"Yes, Little One?"

"What's with this 'Little One' business? I mean, where do you get off being all high and mighty calling me 'Little One,' I'm not some kid you know." He huffed. "And what's with this Sui Juris thing? Is that your first name and Letifer your last? What the hell man?" He knew it was coming. "And what the fuck is with this whole vampire thing? I mean that guy, last night—Quatre! And you guys! And now that girl. What is all this? What about everything else I've been—"

"Would you prefer if that I addressed you as Duo?" Letifer interjected.

"Yes, but—"

"I'm sorry if you feel like I am acting disrespectful towards you, Duo. It is my nature to speak in such a manner to those younger than myself. I use the words in a context that an older human may call a younger man 'son.'"

"Oh, uh, ok, I guess, I get that." Duo agreed looking aside. He actually didn't mind

"Sui Juris is a title of respect, such as what you would use to address your Master. Letifer is a part of my full name, Caliga Letifer. The meaning of my name is The Dark Death. Deus, meaning God, has been added on those of high being than myself to signify my strength. I'm an Abyssus Canis—a Hell Hound. Isaakus is the same but of much lesser strength and age. Fida, the girl, is a Custodis, my attendant and guard. Now please continue, Duo. I apologize for my interruption. It seemed fit to interrupt you before the questions begun to inundate themselves."

Duo thought about all the information that had just been given to him. "Uh, may I take notes?"

Letifer smiled and sipped on his tea in that delicate manner, "No, Duo. I believe you'll retain this information just well."

"Oh… okay. Why do I have to refer to you as, uh, My Master?"

"I am your superior and in this situation will be your master of knowledge. Thus, you should recognize our differences through title, it is of proper manners."

Duo didn't notice it until now, but the man… hellhound… creature, didn't blink or let his gaze wander from Duo's face. He quickly looked down as if distracted by the delicate cups and plates. _This was too much, I mean, sure I've seen weird things before, but I just thought they were some sort of weird freakish day dreams._ He thought. Vampires, Hellhounds, people changing into animals, and he's supposed to be part of it! _This isn't happening_.

"Duo, at some point, you must understand and grasp what you are. You are a protector of the lamia, a creature of rare birth, created by the mating of two beings that have been at odds for ages. You must accept what I say as truth, without doubt."

"But, how? I'm a regular guy with some nightmares!" He looked up, meeting the man's eyes, His deep red eyes. _Weren't they golden earlier?_

"Yet, somehow what I am saying ignites a spark? Yes, Duo?" Letifer stood up. "I have business to attend to. You may come back tomorrow at the same time, or earlier, should you wish. I highly suggest that you do, Duo. This world that you have caught glimpses at… It has caught glimpses of you as well. You've seen us, but not without being seen yourself. I am indeed amazed that the Rouge Sang has only now shown it's true self. I am curious to be true, how you have not been taken in or ceased to exist yet. Should you return to the Rouge Sang, I advise you _only_ speak to Basilicus Quatre. Isaa shall show you out. Good Day, Young One."

"What? Wait, I-!" Duo stood as well.

"Tomorrow, Duo. Good Day." Letifer nodded, eyes fixed on Duo's. They were golden again.

"Duo?" Isaa stood in the doorway that they entered in. "Please follow me."

Well, at least he was being politely dismissed. As he turned to leave he remembered his manners and looked back to Letifer. "Thank you…" _Sui Juris_, Isaa's voice provided in his head again. "Sui Juris."

"You are welcome." The handsome, well composed man left through the second door on the opposite side of the kitchen.

After leaving the kitchen they came upon Fida, once again in the form of a young girl, holding the door open for them and carrying a massively thick book. "This is for you," she offered the book out for Duo, "read it for more answers, but don't let anyone else have it. It wouldn't be of any use to humans, the text is only visible to certain beings, and of a different language. But that doesn't mean leave it around lightly. Don't worry about the language, you'll understand it. Oh, and under the cover you'll find the phone number to our house, feel free to call at anytime. Especially if you are in danger, we will assist you."

"Uh, Thanks?" He paused before exiting the door.

"Duo," Isaa spoke. "Please return tomorrow, and take Sui Juris' advice. The son of Phoebus is of good sorts, but not all lamia are. And please, don't hesitate to call if you are in danger."

"From what?" Duo couldn't yet call it fear that he was feeling, it was more like confusion, disbelief, and somehow… a longing.

"Many things." The two said at the same time.

"…Okay."

"Good day, Duo," Isaa said. "We must be getting on." Duo stepped out the door and it shut silently behind him.

Then, all the warmth that had greeted him upon entering was gone. He felt empty, unsettled, and still craving something. He put the book in his bag. "What the fuck?" He shook his head and started walking.

* * *

He didn't want to go back to the office, to Finnegan, to the gossip and office talk. He didn't want to go home. He didn't know where he wanted to go. He felt an aching, a depression, a distraction, he was restless. So, he walked. He took the busses for a while west, before taking the subs back east.

_Well, I might as well get something to eat,_ he spotted a recently opened café he hadn't quite gotten around to. _I might as well do some work, too_. He smiled to himself for the first time since leaving the alley.

He walked into the café, not paying attention to the name as his stomach immediately started growling at the smell of something delicious. A friendly host greeted him and showed him to a table. There were a few other well groomed guests around, but it wasn't at all crowded.

The café was small, all sleek, modern designs. Mostly white with dark wood trims and green accents. The menu was sensible, well ranged, with unique creations and choices.

He soon ordered and was greatly satisfied with the service and cuisine. This would definitely be a place were he'd visit a few more times before making an article on them.

"Excuse me, sir." His server said as he approached with a dessert in hand. "This desert, our very own house special chocolate cake has been ordered for you by the gentleman seated three tables down in the white jacket. Do you accept?" He held the slice of beautifully displayed cake out before Duo.

"Uh, Sure!" _Who could say no to a "house special chocolate cake?" _The server placed the cake in front of him and removed his empty plate. After the server left Duo looked over to see who had sent him the cake. He'd received drinks before, but never desserts.

The "gentleman" wore a neat white two button jacket with a simple dark blue shirt underneath. He had dark, neatly combed hair, and expensive sunglasses covering his eyes. Duo nodded to him, and then smiled and nodded back. He was with another man whose back was to Duo but he seemed similarly dressed with neat auburn hair.

Duo nodded at the guy who nodded back with a small smile.

The cake was delicious beyond belief, and melted in Duo's mouth. He kept a mindful eye of the two gentlemen. They seemed to be talking pleasantries with casual body language. _They must be business associates or friends_. When Duo was almost done with his cake, the two got up to leave. The dark haired man stopped Duo's server, spoke with him and handed him a business card. He then looked over at Duo and gave him a small smile and nod again before leaving with his friend.

The server dropped off Duo's check and the man's card, which only had the initials H.Y. and a phone number.


End file.
